Kent Farm Surprise
by kellicb
Summary: One Shot...hopefully the story kinda explains itself. I try to write how I see a story possibly playing out. Thought this would be "cute".


Clark smiles when Lois shifts in his arms. He can't believe he's waking up with her lying next to him like this. Nothing has felt more right.

Just as he starts to drift back to sleep, he hears the door downstairs close and then some movement going on. Trying not to disturb a sleeping Lois, he carefully untangles her arms from around him, kisses her shoulder and slips out of bed. He pulls his jeans on and quietly walks downstairs.

Is that bacon he smells?

Cautiously he walks through the living room, rounds the corner to the kitchen and smiles when he sees his mom standing at the stove. She looks up when she senses him.

"Oh Clark," she says with a smile.

"Mom….what are you doing here?" he says, in sincere shock.

They walk toward each other and hug.

"I wanted to surprise you," she says, taking a step back to look at him.

"Well, you succeeded. You know…I love seeing you and everything but maybe a little notice next time…" he starts.

"I debated," she starts to say as she walks back around to the stove, "but this was more fun. I thought you'd be doing work on the farm or saving the world or something. Did you just wake up?" she asks in disbelief.

"Um, well…" he starts to say.

"Smallville, if you wanted to surprise me with breakfast in bed, cooking bacon isn't the way to do it…." Lois says as she walks down the stairs but cuts her last word short when she sees Clark's mom. "Mrs. Kent!" she exclaims and walks around Clark and the kitchen counter to give Martha a big hug.

"Well, hi Lois," Martha says as she looks surprised and reciprocates the hug.

Lois is wearing one of Clark's flannel shirts and when Martha's hand gets caught in the shirt and raises it up a little when they hug…Clark gets an eyeful and realizes that it's literally all she's wearing.

"I didn't realize you had moved back into your old room," Martha says, looking at Lois and then briefly at Clark.

Lois takes a step back toward Clark, who takes a step closer to her, just to make sure he pulls the shirt she's wearing down far enough.

"Oh……um, well…" Lois starts.

"Uh, mom," Clark says, trying not to be embarrassed by the situation. After all, he and Lois are adults. "Lois didn't move back in…"

Clark stands behind Lois a little so he can wrap his arm around her and rest his hand on the front of her hip. Lois takes her hand and entwines her fingers through his as she bites her lip and smiles at Martha.

Martha looks between the two and then it dawns on her. "Oh. Oh my. Well then…the two of you?" she asks, slowly waving her finger between the two. "You're together?"

Lois gives her a sheepish smile and Clark smiles and nods. "Yeah. Lois and I are together…we're a couple," he says, glancing down at Lois and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

Martha tries to hide the huge smile that she wants to show. "Interesting. How long?"

"We've been dating for a couple months now," Lois says, trying to take some of the pressure off of Clark having to answer all of the questions.

Clark nods.

Martha slowly nods her head and studies them. "So, this is the woman who you have been seeing lately? Why didn't you just tell me it was Lois?"

"Well…I…I didn't want to jinx it. We were taking things slowly so I didn't want you to jump to any conclusions," he says, not quite sure why he hadn't told his mother that it was Lois.

"I can't say I'm too surprised," Martha says, shaking her head and smiling.

"You aren't?" Lois asks.

"The two of you always had this tension thing going on. I knew it was because you liked each other, even when you were at each other's throats. I'm so happy for the both of you," she says as she wraps her arms around both of them in a big hug.

They're both caught a little off guard and when Clark feels Lois's shirt…well, his shirt, riding up again, he reaches down to pull the shirt down in the back.

"Awww, thanks, Mrs. Kent," Lois says, genuinely happy that Clark's mom approves.

Martha takes a step back and looks them over again. "Now…I'll just finish up breakfast and get out of your way," she says as she walks back around the counter.

"Mom, you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, this is your house…you should stay," Lois adds.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude…"

"Positive. I'm just going to go upstairs and get dressed and I'll be back down to help," Lois says as she starts heading toward the stairs. Clark gives her a look. "With setting the table or something," she adds and shrugs.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head but opens them in time to watch her head up the stairs….making sure the shirt doesn't fly up again.

"I think this is the happiest I've seen you," Martha says, pulling his attention away from the now empty stairway. Maybe it was his goofy grin that gave it away.

"I'm pretty happy," he agrees. He leans against the other side of the counter.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that before." Martha smiles at her son. Seeing him this happy makes her heart happy.

Clark smiles and glances down before looking back up at his mom. "It's strange…me and Lois? I never would have thought…"

Martha nods and flips over some bacon. "I did. I could always tell, but it was up to the two of you to figure it out. Does she know about you?"

Clark stands up a little straighter and gets a little more serious. "Yeah. I just told her a couple of days ago, though."

"Everything?"

He nods.

"How did she take it?"

"With mixed emotions. I mean, she understands why I need to keep it a secret and everything but she was really hurt that I hadn't told her up until that point. It took her a day to really process everything that I told her, but she came to me yesterday and we talked about it…" he shrugs. "She knows where I'm from and that my life isn't just mine. She understands that she'll have to share me with the world. I think that was the hardest part for her to come to grips with…"

"I don't blame her. When you're in love, you want that person all to yourself. She has to share you with whoever needs help at that moment."

Clark's eyes get big. "In love? We're not…" he stops when he really thinks about it.

"Mmmhmmm. Why don't you go upstairs and change and by then, breakfast should be ready," Martha says.

"Okay." He turns to head to the stairs but turns back around. "Mom…it really is good to have you here."

She smiles at him and watches as he super speeds up the stairs.

Clark knocks on the door and opens it. Lois, fully clothed, is brushing her hair.

"You know, if that was anyone else's mom but yours, it would have been a lot more awkward," she says, smiling at him.

He chuckles and walks over to her. "You okay?" he asks as he pulls her to him.

She wraps her arms around his bare back and nods. "Yes. Are you? It's _your_ mom downstairs," she chuckles.

"That's not what I meant…."

Last night was their first time together. Clark had hoped to spend a lazy day in bed with her today but, apparently now their plans have changed.

She tilted her head, reaches up and gently kisses him. "Yes. Last night was THE most amazing night I've ever had…honestly," she says softly.

He intently stares at her briefly. "Me too."

She gives him a quick kiss and pulls away from his hold. "But if you don't get dressed, we might miss breakfast," she teases.

He chuckles. "And by the way," he starts, "I can't believe you weren't wearing any underwear…"

"Hey," she says, jabbing her finger at his chest. "I thought YOU were making me breakfast. And besides, I had plans for the kitchen counter," she says, giving him a look that made him understand what she meant.

He gulps. "The kitchen counter, huh?" He tries not to let his mind wander to that thought.

"Uh huh…hey, snap out of it Smallville. Your mother is downstairs waiting for us," she says, grabbing her shoes before opening the bedroom door.

She chuckles as she shuts the door, leaving Clark with the thought of what they could do on a kitchen counter.

Later…..he smiles.


End file.
